fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Legendary
Mario Kart: Legendary Mario Kart: Legendary is a game for the Nintendo Switch. It is the 10th game in the series that is developed by Nintendo. It was announced at E3 2019 and will be released in November 2019. Characters In Mario Kart: Legendary there is a total of 48 characters, 27 default and 21 unlockable. The characters are split into 4 weight groups: Medium, Light, Heavy and Varied. The characters are as followed: Default Light 5A2B4328-302C-4DB6-B69D-1EC5808A6E24.png|Baby Mario 7EA36429-74AE-4653-9303-381C885CFB89.png|Baby Peach 8A968335-DAA2-439D-8E81-0433BD1D9759.png|Toad 586FCF4B-36D6-496D-A873-AAD8FE4F2126.png|Goomba 6E910AF5-3AE3-4E5E-BC97-0735A95FBF24.png|Koopa Troopa AB16E2A4-E94F-4C9A-8A50-8B5D3517A546.png|Spike 1A166765-B360-4676-BFF5-D60FAD9954C1.png|Shy Guy 55C9EDF0-2066-4ECF-ADF7-1CF39925CB96.png|Monty Mole Medium E98D9CAE-9B4A-4D39-A4CA-8261060DA0F2.png|Mario 798135BA-A6D0-4021-A32F-4B638C60666D.png|Luigi 819AD501-0C77-4A90-9281-69EF8EFCD9B8.png|Peach 480F68A2-EA06-41DF-8979-D4BA880E8B25.png|Yoshi B7A481CF-AD63-43C3-9037-97D15C941FC1.png|Daisy 2957686F-C11E-4570-AA85-25A57B297272.png|Bowser Jr FC247387-11BD-4AC4-B04D-99CC5E046100.png|Diddy Kong 55DC98CD-0B73-44D4-83C9-7E126364B109.png|Hammer Bro Heavy 7920C22D-F2CF-41B4-BA5A-9981574CF800.png|Bowser 79416046-FDDE-4AB2-9953-220AE522DF86.png|Donkey Kong 8FEF92E9-6971-4878-91E0-C80272EDD4C3.png|Petey Piranha 2CA27A68-87E9-4F37-ACDF-AC7E8307F202.png|King Boo 78D24455-61A8-421F-84A2-54F629528F62.png|Wario 3AAB7CB6-B46C-4293-94B7-F0C597BE3BAE.png|Waluigi 3722AA27-5F1D-4AA9-9469-FA71BF4527FB.png|Rosalina FC3B3F99-AED7-482F-860B-D04E7E73C78A.png|Boom Boom Varied Miis Miis can be taken from Mii Maker for Mario Kart: Legendary, or can be created from scratch. You start off with 3 mii slots, and you can unlock another 3. The Miis are kept the same from Mii maker and aren’t edited. 6F9EC8DA-12C5-452E-8FD3-74775451DEDD.png|Mii Slot 1 B7B3E2AC-252F-4C97-8EED-AA1100FD7EE5.png|Mii Slot 2 2523F720-10BC-4478-A4DF-A95AD8C5CA32.png|Mii Slot 3 Race Tracks In Mario Kart: Legendary there are 10 cups, 5 Nitro and 5 Retro. You start off with 4 cups (2 of each type) and 6 are unlockable. Nitro Cups Mushroom Cup *Koopa Circuit *Sky Highway *Blooper Bay *Toad Town Flower Cup *Galoomba Grove *Sarasaland *Wooded Kingdom *Rosalina Road Star Cup *Crazy Crashlands *Shy Guy Express *Playplace *Sakura Shrine Blooper Cup *Airship Circuit *Hammer Bro Hideaway *Super Bell Hills *Whomp Badlands Special Cup *Boo Battlefield *Spike Spike Ruins *Bowsers Castle *Rainbow Road Retro Cups Shell Cup *Wii Daisy Circuit *Wii U Haunted Mansion *SNES Koopa Beach 1 *GCN Wario Colosseum Banana Cup *GBA Sunset Wilds *DS Yoshi Falls *3DS Wario Shipyard *Wii U Sunshine Airport Boo Cup *N64 Choco Mountain *GCN Mushroom Bridge *3DS Rosalina’s Ice World *Wii Toad’s Factory Leaf Cup *GCN Baby Park *SNES Vanilla Lake 3 *N64 Frappe Snowland *Wii U Mount Wario Lightning Cup *N64 Banshee Boardwalk *Wii DK Summit *GBA Bowser Castle 2 *3DS Rainbow Road Items In Mario Kart: Legendary, items have a huge impact on the race and can sometimes turn the race around. Most items can be used by anyone, but each character has 1 special item. Shells *Item: Green Shell Character: Anyone *Item: Red Shell Character: Anyone *Item: Triple Green Shell Character: Anyone *Item: Triple Red Shell Character: Anyone *Item: Quintuple Green Shell(New!) Characters: Koopa Troopa, Koopa Paratroopa *Item: Ice Shell(New!) Character: Anyone *Item: Triple Ice Shell(New!) Character: Anyone *Item: Black Shell(New!) Character: Anyone *Item: Triple Black Shell(New!) Character: Dry Bones *Item: Spiny Shell Character: Anyone *Item: Bowser Shell Characters: Bowser, Bowser Jr Mushrooms *Item: Mushroom Character: Anyone *Item: Triple Mushroom Character: Anyone *Item: Quintuple Mushroom(New!) Character: Toad *Item: Golden Mushroom Character: Toadette *Item: Mega Mushroom Character: Goomba *Item: Poison Mushroom(New!) Character: Anyone *Item: Propellor Mushroom(New!) Character: Anyone Bananas *Item: Banana Peel Character: Anyone *Item: Triple Banana Peel Character: Anyone *Item: Mega Banana Peel Characters: Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Funky Kong Flowers *Item: Fire Flower Character: Mario *Item: Ice Flower(New!) Character: Luigi *Item: Boomerang Flower Character: Pom Pom *Item: Hammer Flower(New!)Character: Hammer Bro *Item: Lightning Flower(New!) Characters: Fawful, Dimentio Miscellaneous *Item: Bob-omb Character: Anyone *Item: Triple Bobomb Character: Wario *Item: POW Block Character: Waluigi *Item: Bob-omb Buddy Character: Anyone *Item: Magic Wand Character: Ashley *Item: Biddy-Bud Character: Anyone *Item: Triple Biddy-Bud Character: Anyone *Item: Poltergust Character: E.Gadd *Item: Triple Bees Character: Honey Queen *Item: Chain Chomp Characters: Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy *Item: Anger Management Character: Wiggler *Item: Hearts Characters: Peach, Daisy *Item: Starbits Character: Rosalina/Luma *Item: Lightning Character: Anyone *Item: Bullet Bill Character: Anyone *Item: SuperStar Character: Anyone *Item: Burrow Character: Monty Mole *Item: Blooper Character: Blooper *Item: Spike Ball Character: Spike *Item: Boo Character: Anyone *Item: Triple Boo Character: King Boo *Item: Potted Piranha Plant Character: Petey Piranha *Item: Yoshi Egg Character: Yoshi *Item: Birdo Egg Character: Birdo *Item: Mad Dash Character: Chargin’ Chuck *Item: Sprixie Dash Character: Sprixie *Item: Festival Character: Pianta *Item: Kamek Power Characters: Boom Boom, Kamek *Item: Nab Bag Character: Nabbit *Item: Blunderbuss Characters: King K.Rool, Kritter Story Mode In Mario Kart: Legendary there is a Story Mode. It consists of 5 different parts, which are called “stories”. The first 4 Stories are called Mario’s Story Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Racing Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Games Category:2019